martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Cultivation
''Dual Cultivation in this article is referred to as cultivating two types of energies from the three main energies and three main source energies. This article does not denote the term dual cultivation as martial intercourse and the affairs of men and women.'' There was an extremely small number of martial artists in the Divine Realm who chose to dual cultivate body and energy. Those geniuses that choose to walk the paths of dual body and energy cultivation have nearly disappeared. Among the Empyreans, nearly none of them do this. There are only some geniuses of small sects that are too full of themselves who believe they can walk down the road of dual body and energy cultivation. Those who dared to do so were naturally some of the proudest and greatest geniuses of their generation! Of course, most of those martial artist were only completely full of themselves, in no way were they heaven defying geniuses. Because those that chose dual cultivating body and energy wouldn’t be like Lin Ming and Mo Eversnow, taking the opening of the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace as their true goal. These martial artists would mostly attempt to open the Eight Inner Hidden Gates. After all, they liked their own bodies being tough. The road of martial artists was broad and profound. By just walking down one cultivation system to the limit, one could become an Empyrean. But out of a trillion trillion lives, how many people were able to become an Empyrean? If one couldn’t even bring one cultivation system to the limit and yet tried to split their attention with another, that was simply far too ambitious. Not just that, but the body transformation technique system was currently prohibited by the Heavenly Dao Laws. This is why many high-level martial artists' didn’t believe in dual cultivating body and energy. Dual Body and Energy Many people thought that for a human to practice the body transformation system was inferior compared to practicing the essence gathering system. In their opinion, true essence reigned above all and even most Laws that martial artists comprehended were related to true essence and energy. Only true essence could possibly pair with Laws. As for a person’s bodily strength, Laws were incompatible with it. This was said to be because the rules of the Heavenly Dao changed a long time ago and now the body transformation technique cultivation system was far too difficult to cultivate.Chapter 1211 – Killing Wu Finalcloud Thus, it was publicly recognized that bodily strength was inferior to true essence. In the Divine Realm, there was a minority of martial artists that would practice the Eight Inner Hidden Gates in order to open the gate that increased perception, the Gate of Opening. But, that was only an extremely superficial attempt. They would stop after opening the Gate of Opening and only resume in their body transformation technique after completing the Life Destruction realm, all in order to create less trouble when crossing Ninefall. In fact, if they could not perfectly open the Gate of Opening, then the perception they gained would also be limited. It could only be described as a weak effect. In short, dual body and energy cultivating martial artists were extremely rare in the Divine Realm. Only a few peak geniuses of super Holy Lands would dare to tread such a path. For instance, the descendants of Empyreans or the most wonderful successors of Great World Kings were such people. Only when one had so much talent that they didn’t know what to do with it, and so many resources that they couldn’t even throw them away fast enough, would someone choose such an arduous and difficult path like dual body and energy cultivation. Every person that chose this path was a monstrous genius; they could only be described as abnormal freaks. Monstrous geniuses like Lin Ming and Mo Eversnow fall under this extreme minority of people! Life Destruction For body transformation martial artists to cross Life Destruction, it was extremely difficult, the path ahead would be truly ascending the heavens! This wasn't a difference of several times. Not only was it a gargantuan task, doing it would need resources that could bankrupt several superior fifth grade sects. Divine Realm martial artists who dual cultivated in body and law had to depend upon the massive amount of energy inherent in heavenly materials to decompose their bodies and cross Life Destruction. That could be considered a type of external force. The body transformation technique would inevitably become an obstacle in one's breakthrough into Life Destruction. But, this was the price of seeking greater strength – there were gains and losses. Take Lin Ming for example, he had stagnated at this realm initially due to the lack of resources. But after taking in massive amounts of energy and resources, he had reached strength beyond any uncommon genius of a Ninth-Grade Holy Land. It was like leaping the dragon gate, soaring high in a single bound! Ninefall For a dual body and energy cultivator, crossing Ninefall itself is one of their most catastrophic moments! Ever since the Laws of the universe changed, the world no longer condones dual body and energy cultivators. To seek Ninefall is to focus on decomposing the body and completely transforming oneself into a spirit body. But, body transformation focuses on tempering the human body, awakening and altering the body so that one’s flesh and blood is as hard and tough as metal essence. How could such tough flesh and blood completely decompose? These two cultivation systems are contradictory to begin with! The higher one’s body transformation technique, the more difficult it is to cross Life Destruction! History In ancient times, human martial artists had been exceptionally strong. Besides the essence gathering system, humans also had high achievements in the body transformation system. The body transformation system. That was – the first six levels of body transformation, followed by the Eight Inner Hidden Gates and then the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace! Many human martial artists chose to walk the road of body transformation. Some human martial artists even chose to dual cultivate body and energy. In this era, numerous human elites rose up. But afterwards, in the great calamity 3.6 billion years ago, the rules of the heavens and earth changed and humanity’s road of body transformation instead became a curse upon them. It became rare for people to break into the Eight Inner Hidden Gates. As for breaking into the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace, that was nigh impossible. This was why humanity from then on had referred to those who chose to take the route of body transformation as… defying the heavens! Even in the 3.6 billion years that followed, a mere two humans had ever managed to break into the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. One of them was Empyrean Primordius, who relied on the flesh and blood-refining Grandmist Spirit Bead to break through. The other person was Lin Ming. Although he didn’t possess the Grandmist Spirit Bead, he had inherited Empyrean Primordius’ legacy and wishes. Moreover, there was Xiao Moxian who had given him her primal yin energy and pure phoenix blood, causing Lin Ming’s inner yin and yang to become harmonized. With that, Lin Ming had finally been able to break past the chains of the Heavenly Dao. And if there was a reason for all these hurdles, it was because the rules of the Heavenly Dao had changed 3.6 billion years ago! In the past when the saints invaded humanity, many Empyreans and True Divinities had poured their strength into Famine and had it swallow one of humanity’s Heavenly Daos, forcefully severing the connection between humanity and the 33 Heavenly Daos’ Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. To change the Heavenly Dao and the destiny of an entire race, that was a dreadful might which neared the level of a Beyond Divinity existence. And ever since that great war, the human race which had lost the ability to cultivate the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace was like a person who had an arm chopped off. Following that, inheritances that involved the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace were also slowly lost to time. Moreover, in that great war, Empyrean Divine Seal and numerous other human Empyreans had sacrificed themselves, causing innumerable inheritances to be destroyed and many Holy Lands to be annihilated. The result was that the human race began to decline ever since. As for the saints and spiritas, one race possessed the Primeval Realm Ruins and the other possessed the Akashic Dream Universe. These two races became stronger and stronger. Dual Energy and Soul A martial artist’s body could hold only a limited amount of true essence and energy. For a Houtian and Xiantian Realm martial artist, they could only store true essence in their dantian. For a Revolving Core martial artist, their revolving core crystal nucleus could compress true essence, so they naturally surpassed Houtian and Xiantian Realm martial artists. As for Life Destruction martial artists, their entire body would transform into a spirit physique that would allow them to store true essence all throughout their bodies. After reaching the Divine Sea, one could open their own inner world and store true essence within that world as well as gather the power of a world from within themselves. Every boundary was distinct in its unique characteristics. But regardless of how one cultivated, there was a common point between all of them. That was that the body was used to store this energy. Once one lost their body, they would also lose the ability to move true essence as well as the power of the world. For instance, even though Mo Eversnow once was a heaven-gifted genius who had been at the half-step World King boundary, after she perished and all that was left over was her soul form, it became impossible for her to move true essence. She could only rely on her understandings of Laws and her battle spirit to fight. To an essence gathering system martial artist, the power of the world and the power of true essence were their everything. Once they lost the ability to move energy, it was the same as a bird having lots its wings. Their combat strength would only be the tiniest fraction of what it once was. Back when Mo Eversnow was still in her soul form, she was only able to deal with the weakest of Divine Lord realm powerhouses. Now, as Lin Ming cultivated this transcendent divine might that was created by Empyrean Divine Dream, he discovered that as he trained in it, he could actually use his soul to store true essence! The true essence stored within his soul was transformed from the divine dream energy within this dreamland. In the real world, a martial artist could absorb heaven and earth origin energy and transform that into true essence. But in this Divine Dream World, a martial artist could absorb divine dream energy and transform that into true essence! These divine dream marks were the manifestation of this condensed energy. This was how Divine Dream had cultivated her supreme boundary! References Category:Cultivation